Holdings
There are several holding types that you can have. Holdings will be built in micro sizes on the great map, while they will be built in mini size on some pads in the personal server. You cannot place your holding on the great map before the holding is ready. 1. The most important buildings must have insides. 2. Max 7 holdings per player. None says you have to build all 7 holdings. 3. You don't have to build every single suggested building. Try only take a few of those which fits your settlements, so that other settlements can be special too. 4. If you already have built your 7 holdings and ragequits/is thrown out from the holdings, then you can't build another 7 holdings. If you wish to rejoin after having built them, then you must beg other players of holdings. If you only built 5 holdings previously, then you're still allowed to build 2 more. 5. You can have both a church type and a fort type per settlement. Settlement Settlements is the very basic of human survival. Cooperation to get food, and get what you want. A settlement must include: Housing. A settlement could also include: Meeting hall, stables, smithy, forge, walls, granary, well, sewers, winery, shrine, theater, garden, guilds, temple, university, gallows, manor, market, bank, mill, harbor, shipyard, tannery, library, observatory, acedemy, specialized schools and much more. Village This is the smallest and most typical type of settlements. On the great map, this fills 16 studs/4x4. Town ﻿This is the most important type of settlements. On the great map, this fills 81 studs/9x9. Requires: 2 villages. City This is the largest and rarest of settlements. On the great map, this fills 196 studs/14x14. Requires: 3 villages and 2 towns. Forts Forts are the basics for military. A fort must include: Walls, and a 1-2 houses. A fort could also include: Barracks, stables, smithy, forge, granary, well, garden, joust arena, manor, harbor and a few things which settlements can have. Fort ﻿This is the smallest type of forts. On the map, this fills 4 studs/2x2. Oftenly this is made of wood. Requires: 1 village per fort in your realm. Gives: 10 armed men. Castle﻿ ﻿This is the most typical kind of forts. On the map, this fills 9 studs/3x3. Requires: 1 town per castle in your realm. Gives: 20 armed men. Palace This is the biggest and most rarest type of forts. On the map, this fills 25 studs/5x5. This is oftenly not made directly for war, but it gives the same. Reqires: 1 city per palace in your realm. Gives: 40 armed men.﻿ Church Churches are for the religious people. Church troops can only be used against other religions. A Church must include: a holy building. A church '''could '''also include: a small church town which can have the same things as a settlement. Temple A temple is a small religious building which sustains the needs of the religion. On the map, this fills 4 studs/2x2. Requires: 1 village per church in your realm. Gives: 20 armed men. Isolated religious building In the christian world these are known as monasteries. It is here the largest concentrations of religious people lives. On the map, these fills 9 studs/3x3. Requires: 1 town per church in your realm. Gives: 40 armed men. Grand religious building In christianity, these could be Cathedrals. On the map, this fills max 25 studs/5x5(they can be smaller, if put inside holdings). These are mostly put close to or inside holdings. Requires: 1 city per grand religious building in your realm. Gives: 80 armed men. Special Capital There is only one of these. On the map, this fills as many studs as the player wants. Within reason of course. Every player in your realm has to agree where it should be placed, before you can build one. If another capital already exists, then your capital will move there. Requires: domination over every other player.﻿